We Did it
by RusherSwag4
Summary: We all know what happens in Hidden Feelings, and we can probably guess how Unbroken Feelings will end, but have you ever wondered what would happen if Logan chose Dak over Carlos? Well, this is where you find out! One-shot! Based off of Hidden Feelings series. Written for Mrs. Henderson-Mitchell!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**So excited about this one-shot! This is my first one-shot and my first for the Hidden Feelings series! If you guys want more, just PM me with your ideas for one-shots and let me know, I'll be glad to do them.**

**This is for Mrs. Henderson-Mitchell! Thanks for the idea boo!**

**Please enjoy! It took hours, but I think it turned out good.**

* * *

We all remember this scene from Unbroken Feelings…

_"I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted you hear," Dak said._

_"Yeah," Carlos nodded, rolling his eyes._

_"I want Logan…"_

_"Logan is MINE, and even if we were to divorce, what makes you think he would come to you?"_

Of course we all remember what happened after that, but have you ever wondered what would've happened if Logan did leave Carlos for Dak? Well, wonder no more…

Carlos' POV

I was still laughing as I got in my car after work thinking about what Dak had said. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to divorce my husband so he could have him, but that would never happen and I know that, so really I wasn't worried.

_A Few Weeks Later…_

"Carlos?" Logan looked surprised.

"Logan?" My eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He replied.

It turns out that all of this time, both Logan and I were helping Dak and didn't even know about the other, and that was just what he wanted.

"Anyway, it's time for it to hit the fan," Dak said. "Remember what I told you last time, Carlos?"

I almost laughed thinking back on it, but it was a little too tense of a situation to really respond that way.

"What happened last time?" Logan asked.

"Dak thinks you'll break up with me for him," I rolled my eyes.

Logan's face was blank, and then he looks slightly guilty, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Why isn't he laughing or telling Dak off?

"Logan?" I looked at him.

"Hmm?" he seemed to be distracted all of a sudden.

"I don't have to worry right?" My voice was slightly rising.

"Well…"

"Well what?" I asked, my voice dangerously low.

"I was going to tell you when it wasn't your birthday, but…I'm breaking up with you for Dak," Logan said.

"Oh sweet!" Dak smiled. "So, you thought about what I said.

I was still letting the words sink in. Did he really just say that? I'm doing all I can to not punch the shit out of either of them. I'd never imagined that a heart could literally break and split in half, but this feels pretty close.

"You're joking right?" I asked, my voice cracking as I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I'm not," Logan said sadly.

"But…what about us? The kids? I'm having your fucking child!" I pointed to my stomach.

The rage was building up.

"See, you were so confident that your little Logie bear would be with you forever, but look now, I have him!" Dak bragged like a little kid.

I couldn't take that, and before I knew it, my fist was connecting with his cheek and he hit the floor. I felt a hint of satisfaction, but I couldn't help but feel betrayed. Logan kneeled next to Dak, helping him up as he held his jaw.

Pathetic ass bitch.

"Carlos! Look what you did to him!" Logan scolded.

"LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO US ARE YOU STUPID?!" I exploded finally. "I know I haven't given you a huge amount of years of my love as a husband, but I've given you over 20 years of my love as a friend and you betrayed me. We have children…what will they think?"

Logan just looked at me before turning to Dak.

"Come on baby, let's go get you cleaned up," Logan kissed his cheek, causing Dak to blush.

Is this how we look…I'm sorry, looked, to everyone? It's disgusting, especially when those two do it. Before I could even say anything, the two disappeared into the back room. I just stood there, completely surprised that it even happened, and on my birthday.

I finally let the tears fall. I was not going to sob, but they were silent tears that ached for Logan. I dropped to my knees, still crying.

"Logan, I love you," I whispered.

When I finally got myself together enough to drive home, I did, and as soon as I opened the door, Lucy noticed my expression.

"Where's Logan?" She asked.

I ignored her and the kids, going upstairs and plopping down on my bed. I don't know how long it was, but I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, Kendall and James were both staring at me. I sat up, not bothering to meet their eyes; what just happened flooded my memory at once.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked. "Lucy told us you didn't look happy, and we were supposed to be going out."

"Sorry guys," I was surprised I had a voice. "Thank you for the love and support, but I'm not feeling good today."

"Well…okay," James said. "Where's Logan?"

My eyes instantly darkened, and they noticed it.

"…Okay, bad question."

Ethan and Emma came up the stairs in Lucy's arms.

"They wanted to see you," Lucy explained, plopping them on the bed before going back downstairs.

Ethan and Emma both jumped into my lap. At least I had these two…but Emma looks like Logan, and she's Logan and Dak's child. I don't know how I feel about this right now.

"So, where's Daddy?" Emma asked.

I tried to control my reaction. By the look on Kendall and James' faces, I failed.

"Um…daddy isn't coming home," I said, managing to not sound bitter. "He found a…new friend and he's going to live with them from now on."

I didn't dare look over at Kendall and James, and I didn't have to. Without even looking at Kendall, I knew that he had balled his fist up and he was staring fire into the side of my head. James gasped loudly. They were totally going to grill me when the kids are gone.

"Is he coming back to us?" Ethan asked.

"He'll come and visit you, big guy," I chuckled slightly. "But he won't be around all the time."

"Does Daddy not love us anymore?" Ethan asked.

Oh my gosh, I can't do this. Tears started rolling down my cheeks again, I couldn't control myself. Why the hell would Logan do this to us? We love him, we had a great relationship and the kids adore him.

"Your daddy loves you very much," Kendall took over. "He just made some bad choices and he's smart enough to not come back here for a while…because he's fucking dead.

The kids didn't hear the last part, but I did.

"How about you go back downstairs with Aunt Lucy?" James suggested.

The kids nodded and James picked them up before taking them back downstairs. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Kendall spoke.

"Carlos, what the he'll happened?" Kendall whispered harshly.

"He left me for Dak," I said bitterly.

I was literally afraid that Kendall would make the house explode.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM," Kendall was fuming.

James came running back into the room.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Logan left Carlos for Dak," Kendall said, tapping his foot angrily.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!" James yelled.

"Shhh, the kids!" I scolded.

"I can't believe that asshole! He leaves you for someone who hurt him and changed the course of his life forever, and he left you pregnant with a child and two other children to take care of. You've stuck through so much with him and he just throws all of that away!"

Kendall was so upset, and so was I because the more I thought about it, the more upset I became.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," I laid back down.

"We understand," Kendall said, calmed down a bit. "He just better not bring his ass back around here until I'm calm."

"I punched Dak," I said randomly.

"Hell yeah!" James smiled.

"I didn't make me feel better."

"Oh…"

"Listen, Car just remember that we're here for you," Kendall said.

"Yeah, we won't make you do this alone," James agreed.

_2 ½ months later…_

I'm not going to lie and say that the past few months have been smooth because they haven't. I miss Logan, the kids miss Logan, I'm all alone and I'm 9 months pregnant. I also feel horrible because now every time I see Emma, I see her two parents, both of which are trying to destroy me.

Of course I love Emma, she is my daughter legally and I'm going to take care of her, but she also makes me uncomfortable now because she doesn't even have a part of me and I have to raise her alone.

Logan has been by a few times, but we haven't interacted. He would just come specifically to tuck the kids in or pick up clothes or something. Despite what he did to me, he's still an amazing father to his kids, and he sees them all the time.

I'm just sitting on the couch, rubbing my huge belly because the baby was kicking. There was a knock on the door. I sighed, picking myself up off the couch and waddling over to the door. I opened it to find Logan.

"Hi Carlos," He said.

"Hi...The kids aren't here," I said.

"I actually came to talk to you," he said.

I just stared at him before stepping to the side. He walked in and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting in the armchair.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so-"

"Don't say that to me," I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it."

"I'm just trying to make amends here," He said.

"Make amends?" I laughed. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed something else," Logan said.

"Well guess what, you can't just up and do something like that when you're in the middle of this situation," I said. "I mean, really? Do you plan to spend the rest of your life running from the cops?"

"I don't need criticizing my decisions," Logan said. "I just want to continue to be friends."

"Friends?! I loved you and you broke my heart," I said. "I can't even look at you without thinking about that moment when you kissed his cheek. Can you imagine how it felt having to tell the kids that you wouldn't be coming home? I broke down if that's what you wanted."

"Carlos…."

"No, you have a house, a career, a family to take care of, and you disregarded all of that for Dak, you make no sense!"

"Carlos…"

"I'm not done! I can't believe you would do this and you aren't the Logan I've known for most of my life," I said.

"Carlos! Dak is pregnant!"

"…What?" my jaw dropped.

"Yeah…we're having a baby," he said awkwardly.

I didn't even really know how to respond to that. Like, we're still married and you already moved on and you're starting a new family.

"Get out of my house," I said simply.

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

"No, we need to talk about this," Logan said.

I was prepared to yell back, but I was shut up by a sharp pain in my abdomen. Oh my gosh, not now.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

It was definitely a contraction. Shit. I ignored Logan's question and pulled out my cell phone, dialing Kendall's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Kendall, I'm going into labor," I said.

"_Coming over right now."_

Kendall hung up and in less than two minutes, he was over at our house. He stopped when he saw Logan. He ignored him completely and walked over to me.

"I'll go get your bag," Kendall said. "James is starting the car."

"How can I help?" Logan asked.

"You aren't going," Kendall said stubbornly.

"This is my child," Logan said. "I'm going to be there."

Kendall glared at Logan and Logan glared right back. That's another thing, the two have been tense. They used to be the best of friends, but now they can't even talk to each other. I decided to defend him for one because if I was lucky, maybe he would hold my hand.

"This is baby Kendall, he can be there," I said.

"Thanks Carlos," Logan said.

"Whatever," I replied.

Dear god, I really need to get over him, but this is so messed up. This is not how it's supposed to be. Part of me hates him, but most of me still loves him like no other. Kendall rolled his eyes before going upstairs.

"Carlos, if you don't mind could you not tell them about Dak's pregnancy?" Logan asked.

This is so awkward. I had a good mind to say no, but I don't want to see Logan in a casket anytime soon.

"Fine," I sighed.

With that, I walked right past him and out of the door. I got into the car, Logan sliding in right beside me.

"Logan?" James looked in the mirror. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my baby right?" Logan chuckled.

"…Yeah," James said.

James doesn't exactly care for Logan anymore, but they can still be civil with each other. I didn't even realize that they had called Jett until he got in the car and slid in next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Contractions hurt," I said.

It was weird, these contractions were coming kind of fast. It had only been five minutes and I was already having another one.

"Have you had another one?" Logan asked.

That seemed to be the first time that Jett noticed Logan. Either that or he was ignoring him purposely.

"Hello Logan," Jett said.

"Hi Jett," Logan waved.

Kendall finally made it back to the car and he got in the front seat. James pulled out of the driveway and then we were on our way. It was a really awkward car ride.

"So, how is life with Dak?" Jett asked eventually.

I turned to glare at him.

"Really great," Logan turned red.

He was lying. Even I knew that.

"You enjoy getting raped every night?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall," I sighed.

"No, it's okay," Logan said. "He's a changed man."

"Oh, I bet," Kendall sneered.

"You don't even know him," Logan defended.

"And you do?" Kendall laughed. "Come on, Logan. We all know this is a joke!"

"I love him okay?" Logan tried.

"So, what happened to the love between the people in this car?" Kendall asked.

"Well, you hate me because Carlos and I didn't work out. I still love you guys!"

"Didn't work out?" Kendall turned to look at him. "Everything worked out until Carlos' birthday…"

"Well, things change," Logan said calmly. "We're happy and we're having a baby together."

My eyes widened. I thought it was supposed to stay a secret. James slammed on the brakes, stopping the car in the middle of traffic.

"WHAT?" James yelled.

"You're pregnant?" Jett asked.

"No, never again," Logan said. "Dak is and we're happy about it."

James started driving again, but he didn't say much. Kendall hadn't said a word. I looked up at him. His expression was tight, his face was red, but he was facing forward and he was completely silent. No one spoke for the rest of the ride.

_8 hours later…_

"One more push, Carlos," Logan grabbed my hand.

I yelled as I gave one last hard push, relaxing when I felt the baby pass. I smiled as I heard that first cry.

"It is a boy," Dr. Martin smiled.

I was so sweaty and hot. This was the second time I had gone through this, but I felt like an old pro.

"You did it, Carlos," Logan smiled.

I gave him a small smile in return. When the baby was put in my arms, I smiled. He was like a splitting image of Logan. It was so weird, and it reminded me that our current family situation is wrong.

When Kendall, James, and Jett came in, they crowded me immediately.

"Oh, he's cutes," James smiled. "Can I hold him?"

"Guys, I have to let Logan hold him first," I chuckled.

They chuckled awkwardly. I handed the baby over to Logan, who smiled down at him.

"Hey little guy," Logan smiled.

We decided to call him Evan Ryder, and after a small debate between Kendall and Logan, he got the last name Garcia. We signed his birth certificate and that was that.

_A year later…_

"By order of the state of California, the divorce ordered between Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell has been accepted and finalized," The judge said. "Each side

And there it was. I was officially divorced and now single. I didn't know how to feel about it, but I wasn't all depressed and stuff. Logan is just a guy…Why is he walking over to me?

"I just hope we can stay friends," He said.

I was done being bitter about Logan.

"Sure," I smiled.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for understanding Carlos," he whispered.

What did he mean by that? Kendall and James came over to me with the kids.

"We've got to go out to celebrate," Kendall said.

"Yeah, you're single now!" James pointed out.

"Daddy!" Evan ran over to him.

Evan is just a year old, so when he moves its wobbly and it's a little scary for me, but he loves his Daddy, just like the rest of his kids.

"Hey buddy," Logan kissed his cheek. "Papa's going out with his friends, but it's just me and your sister, so do you want to go out with us?"

Half-sister…

"Yeah!" Evan smiled.

He's such a happy little kid, he doesn't even know. Ethan and Emma haven't changed, but you can tell that they miss Logan and realize that we didn't work out.

"What about us?" Ethan pouted.

"Of course you can go with us," Logan smiled. "Do you want to go too, Jade? Adam?"

"Yeah, Uncle Logie," she smiled.

I was waiting for Kendall to object, but that was his daughter. He has a right to her, and besides like he said, it was just him and his daughter. I'm was still waiting for the objection to Adam going, but it never came.

To none of ours surprise, Dak was caught not too long after he learned her was pregnant and he got another 20 years in prison. When Lorelei was born, Dak was released just to have her, and then she was turned over to Logan and Dak went back to the pen…Logan is faithful to him though. She's a cute little baby, I'll admit that, but it still didn't feel right.

"I'll have them home by 6," Logan said. "I'd like to spend the day with them if it's okay with you guys."

"Sure Logan," I nodded.

He smiled and then walked away with all six kids. After he was gone, I turned to Kendall.

"I'm surprised you let that happen," I chuckled.

"To be honest, I feel kind of bad for him," Kendall said. "I don't like him, but I do feel bad for him."

"You're starting to get over what he did," I gave a childish grin.

"…Let's just go eat," he laughed.

_Another 2 years later…_

My alarm clock went off, causing me to groan as I got up. It was Ethan's first day of school and neither of us were looking forward to it. My first born is five years old and starting school today, I'm getting old.

I got out of bed and walked to his room, opening the door. He was sleeping soundly in his bed. I shook him awake.

"Ethan, time to get up for school," I said.

"I don't want to go," he tried to hide under his blanket.

I pulled the blanket back.

"I want to stay here with you," he said.

"And I want you to stay here with me too, but you have to go because it's the law and I don't want you to grow up stupid," I pulled him out of the bed. "Now let's go eat breakfast."

"I don't mind being stupid," He grabbed my hand as we walked down the stairs.

I don't know why he still does that at five years old, but any way I can stay connected to his childhood, I'll take.

"Well, if we're lucky you'll be as smart as your daddy," I chuckled.

"Not possible," I heard a voice.

"Daddy!" Ethan's eyes brightened as he ran over to Logan, who was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, amused.

I'm over Logan…completely. I'm okay with being friends with him, and I've moved on, Kendall and James even set me up on a date tonight for the first time since Logan…I still remember that conversation.

_"Come on Carlos, you need to get back into the sea so a sexy fish can catch you," James sat down next to me. "Forget about Logan."_

_"I'm over Logan," I said. "I just need my kids, and I don't feel like going through the steps all over again. Besides, who wants to date someone with three kids? One kid, sure. Two, maybe, but THREE? Not gonna happen."_

_"It's been three years," Kendall said. "If you were really over Logan, you would go on this date…"_

_"Fine! Set it up," I was not going to win. "Who is this guy anyway…"_

I guess I'll find out tonight.

"It's my sons first day of school…did you think I would forget?" Logan laughed.

"Of course Dr. Mitchell won't forget anything with his huge brain," I joked. "Where's Lori?"

"Eating breakfast in the kitchen, I came in and made breakfast, hope that was cool…"

"Sure, it's fine," I shrugged.

So, Logan still has his key after three years…and I still haven't changed the locks after three years. The other kids got up and made their way downstairs, happy to see their daddy. After Ethan was done eating, we got him ready and called Katie over to watch the others.

Ethan cried as we got in the car, which broke my heart. Logan drove because if it was me, I would've turned around and taken him back home, hiding him in a closet for eternity.

"Ethan, it's nothing to worry about," Logan said. "Kindergarten is fun, and you get nap time."

"I don't want nap time!" Ethan shot back.

"Let's see if you still say that in high school," I muttered.

"We really should've enrolled him in preschool, so he could get used to other kids and stuff," Logan said.

I shrugged. Nothing we could do about it now. When we pulled up to the school, Ethan was crying even harder. Logan got him out of the car and each of us grabbed one of his hands. I don't want him to go, but I need to calm him down.

"You'll have lots of fun," I said. "Kindergarten is where I met daddy, and uncle Kenny and James."

"Yeah, you'll make tons of friends," Logan added.

"They have blocks, and coloring books, and legos and any other toys you can think of," I said.

We reached his class and his teacher was standing at the door.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Munsen," his teacher introduced herself. "And who do we have here?"

"Hi," Logan and I smiled and shook her hand.

"This is little Ethan," Logan said.

"He's a little scared," I added.

He was sniffling and still crying a bit.

"Well, Ethan…do you like blocks?" Mrs. Munsen asked.

"Yes," Ethan said quietly.

"…What about coloring?"

Ethan nodded.

"Do you like legos?" she asked.

He nodded again. Mrs. Munsen pointed inside the room and Ethan looked, seeing a huge pile of legos and blocks. He smiled through his tears.

"Would you like to come inside?" Mrs. Munsen gave such a warm smile.

Ethan smiled back in response and nodded.

"Go ahead inside," Logan smiled. "We'll be right here when you get out of school."

"And we love you," I added.

Ethan nodded, giving each of us a hug before running inside. Logan and I smiled as we watched him introduce himself to some kids and start playing with him. We walked out to the parking lot and got back to the car.

"I think he'll be alright," Logan said.

"Yeah, and he'll be like you," I chuckled. "Really smart…"

"Very smart," Logan corrected.

"Can it, Mitchell," I laughed.

_That night…_

"How was little munchkins first day?" James asked as he opened my car door.

"It was great," I said. "Logan, really helped me out this morning, but he loved it!"

"Cool, so you're looking for Joshua Jenkins," James said.

"Thanks for setting it up," I said.

"We got your back," James said. "Now have fun tonight."

I'm having so much fun with this guy. Joshua is funny, friendly, and really hot. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and he has a really cute smile. I'm really digging him, I just hope he's digging me.

"So, what are your kid's names?" He asked.

"Well my oldest son's name is Ethan; he's five. I'm also taking care of my ex-husbands daughter; she's four. And my youngest son is named Evan; he's three," I said.

"So, you take care of your ex-husband's daughter?" Josh asked.

Oh gosh, don't hate me.

"Yeah, I know it's weird," I said. "She's like my daughter though and her biological father is father is really bad."

"Oh right, Dak Zevon? I heard about that case," he nodded. "I think it's kind of sweet that you'd do that for a child that isn't even yours."

When he smiled, I smiled back.

"So, you don't hate me for having three kids already? I have so much baggage," I laughed.

"No, I love kids," Joshua smiled. "I would actually like to go out again."

"I would like that too," I smiled.

_Another 2 years…_

"I know pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your groom," The pastor said.

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss Joshua. I'm now officially Carlos Jenkins. I can't believe we're married, but I love him and he loves me. He loves the kids, and they love him, and my friends love him. He's a great friend, person, and boyfriend now I just have to hope he makes a good husband.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing me again.

The audience clapped. Everyone that I loved was here, including Logan, which kind of surprised me because I could obviously tell that he was jealous, but it was kind of funny to me. James insists that he misses me, but I've already been down that road.

The reception is a blast right now, I'm having so much fun. I didn't get to enjoy my first wedding reception on account of Ethan, but this one is a blast. Speaking of Ethan, here he comes now.

"Papa, when can I get some cake?" He asked.

"We still have to cut it," I laughed. "Where is your dad?"

"He's talking to auntie Camille."

"I'll be right back babe," I kissed Josh before getting up.

I walked over to Logan and Camille.

"Hey you two," I smiled.

"Hey, if it isn't the groom," Camille hugged me.

"Congratulations Carlos, this is a reception done right," Logan patted my back.

"Thanks for coming you two," I chuckled. "He makes me happy."

"Hey, we can tell," Logan said. "Just don't let him steal my kids from me."

We all laughed, but it probably wasn't a joke.

"So, when are you two going to pop the first kid?" Camille asked.

"Whoa, let's not go there," I laughed. "I'm happy with my three munchkins, but if Josh wants a kid of his own, I'll give it to him."

"Oh, Carlos, I need to talk to you about something," Logan pulled me to the side.

"What's up Loges?" I asked.

"…I'm moving back to Minnesota," he said.

"You're what?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "There isn't much out here for me anymore and I just want to be home. I'm going to be living in my parent's old house. They aren't getting any younger and they need me there, so I'll be there."  
"What about the kids?" I asked.

"They can come visit whenever they want, or I can come visit them, I just can't L.A. anymore," he shrugged.

"Well, we'll miss you," I said truthfully.

I really would, and even though Kendall won't admit it, he will too. The kids definitely will, but I guess this is his choice.

"Are you being sarcastic?" he asked.

"No, I really will," I laughed. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" my eyes widened.

"I just didn't want anyone to pay much attention to me," he said.

"Logan, I know things haven't been the best for you, but we still care," I said. "We would've liked to have known."

"Where are the kids? I want to say goodbye to them."

And then he just walked off, and that was the last time I saw Logan Mitchell.

_13 years later…_

"Pops, are we almost there? I don't want to miss Dad," Evan said. "We're the only four not there!"

"Evan, calm down," I laughed. "We're almost there, and Logan isn't going to miss your birthday for anything, especially this one."

"Yeah, we're less than five minutes away," Joshua said.

"Are Ethan and Emma going to be there?" Jack, our 12 year old asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

Jack had Blonde hair, but my eyes. Three kids later and I still have a pretty good body for my age, so with that said, I'm done having kids. We finally pulled into the driveway of Logan's house. I don't know why we decided to have this party in Minnesota, oh yeah because Evan requested it.

We all got out of the car and walked up to the door. I opened it and everyone yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVAN. Everyone was here. All of our parents were here, Kendall and James, Jett and Trevor, Logan, Lori, Ethan, Emma, Erika, Adam and Alex, and Jade.

"Happy birthday son," Logan smiled as he hugged him.

"Thanks Dad," Evan smiled.

"Alright the birthday boy is here, let's get this party started!" Kendall yelled.

Everyone cheered and the music started. I could tell that Evan was really happy. The only people he sees on a daily basis is me, Kendall, James, Josh, and Jack, so seeing everyone else like his siblings and his father makes him really happy.

I'm really proud of Evan because like Logan, he graduated as the valedictorian, something that I thought Ethan would do, but Ethan was in the top 20 of his class and now he attends UM. Emma also did great in school and she goes to college in New York, and next week Evan is leaving me to come to school here, so really it's just me, my husband, and my last born.

I can't believe that Evan is 18. The last 18 years of my life have been a series of ups and downs with Logan and just kids growing up, but I can still look at all of the people in this room and it makes me smile.

And we partied all night. Eventually, I needed a break and stepped out into the night onto the porch, where Logan was.

"Hey Logan, long time no see," I walked up next to him.

"Oh hey Los," He smiled. "How have you been?"

Seriously, since Logan moved I've only seen him twice, and the last time was 5 years ago.

"Great," I smiled. "I see age is catching up with you."

He laughed.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "So, Dak finally comes home tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked. "I thought he had 20 years?"

"He lost two for good behavior," Logan shrugged. "Lorelei is really excited."

"I bet," I smiled. "She loves him doesn't she?"

"Of course she does," he said. "It tends to happen when you're separated from someone so close to you."

"…And how do you feel about it?" I asked.

"It's whatever to me," He shrugged.

I was surprised he was honest to me.

"I sense it's more than whatever…You seem off."

"Carlos, it's nothing," he lied.

"Still the same? Thinks we can't read you, come on we used to be the best of friends, just talk to me," I pleaded.

He was silent for a few minutes and we just looked out at the stars.

"I'm terrified," he said eventually. "I've never loved him, I've been forced to stay with him all of these years. He has people watching me."

"So, why do you stay with him?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I have to. That's why I left LA, to protect the kids, and…you."

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Carlos," he sighed. "Before Dak got caught, he abused me still, he even forced me to impregnate him. Not that I don't love Lori because she's the only person I've had for the past 18 years, but I didn't want to have a baby with him. That's all going to continue when he gets home."

"You can just leave him," I suggested. "Come to L.A. and stay with us…Josh won't mind," I said.

"I can't do that," Logan sighed. "You really don't understand what Dak is capable of…"

"This is all my fault," I realized, out loud.

"No it isn't," Logan insisted.

"If I had never sent you out to get those snacks 21 years ago, Dak would've never gotten to you," I said. "And you wouldn't be stuck with him."

"It was only a matter of time…"

"Just come live with us?" I pleaded. "I'm a cop, I can protect you!"

"I can't do that, I'll be intruding on you and your husband and child," Logan said. "It'll be an issue."

"How would it be an issue?"

"It's stupid…"Logan said.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that Logan Mitchell is not stupid, so what is the issue?"

"It's because I still love you, Carlos!" He screamed a little too loud.

…I was frozen. I wasn't expecting that. Like, seriously?

"What?"

"I know it's stupid and it's been 18 years, but I can't get over you and all that time with Dak and all of these years I continued to think about you," Logan admitted, tears rolling down his face. "I never meant to hurt you, but he made me leave. Life could've been so much different for both of us, but…I just….i'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I'm glad you said it," I said. "But Logan, you could've said something, I could've helped you. I don't love you like that anymore, but I do still love you as a friend and I want to see you happy. I just can't be with you now. I have a child and I love Josh very much."

"I know," he sighed.

"You aren't going home with Dak," I finally decided. "You and Lori are coming to live with us and I dare Dak to do anything about it…I'm not the same person I used to be, you made me stronger and I'm not giving up on you."

"Carlos, please," Logan pleaded. "He'll hurt you."

"Then take care of Jack with Josh for me," I said sternly. "Because you're coming to live with us and that's an order."

"I'm not doing it," He said. "I really can't, just always remember me."

I pulled him into a hug and wiped his tears for him.

"Fine," I sighed. "But, remember that the offer still stands whenever you need it."

"Thank you Los," he said. "You've always been good to me even when I broke your heart."  
"I forgave you a long time ago," I said. "Now get happy, it's our final sons 18th birthday."

Logan laughed.

"Can you believe it?" I asked. "We raised three kids from birth into adulthood, and all of them turned out pretty good."

"It seems like just yesterday that I was holding Ethan in my arms for the first time, and now Evan is grown up," Logan said. "And Lori is right behind him."

"It's crazy how life plays out huh? We had all of these plans for the future that we talked about as a kid and life didn't turn out as planned, but it did turn out alright," I smiled fondly staring at the stars.

"Yeah, I'm still can't believe we raised kids right, especially you," Logan chuckled. "You did it, Carlos."

"No…" I smirked at him. "We did it…together."

* * *

**And that is it! I really enjoyed writing this and I know it was lengthy, but I wanted it to be thorough...and now we know what happens if Logan goes with Dak, even though this was from Carlos' POV.**

**Please please please review and let me know what you thought! I really want to know if I did this request justice or not lol. **

**There's also a new Unbroken Feelings chapter so we can continue the real storyline!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush  
**

**Okay, so it's true. I decided to write a second chapter to this, and as I was writing it, I saw some potential for a really good short story, so there it is...I'm making this a full story, so it isn't complete yet and don't forget to alert it and follow and all hehehe**

**Thank you all for the reviews on the first chapter, hopefully you all enjoy the continuation!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Logan's POV

"Thank you so much for throwing this party Dad," Evan hugged me one last time.

"You're my son, there's nothing I won't do for you," I looked him in the eye. "I love you, son."

"I love you too Dad," Evan smiled. "Bye Grandma! Bye sissy."

"Bye sweetie," my mom hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye bro," Lori hugged him.

Carlos beeped the horn to his car.

"Alright, let me get out there before they leave me," Evan laughed before leaving.

I closed the door and locked it, sighing as I turned around and my back hit the door.

"I have to get to bed now, tomorrow is a big day!" Lori smiled before running upstairs.

I gave her a weak smile.

"Are you nervous?" mom asked.

"Of course I'm nervous," I said. "I really don't want him to come here, but Lori is so excited and he is her father."

"You're just going to have to put your foot down and lay down the law," My mom said. "I won't allow any of his foolishness in my house."

"Mom, don't try and do anything because I don't want you getting hurt," I said seriously.

"I'm not going to allow you to continue to be hurt by this boy," she said. "Your father wouldn't have approved of it, and I don't either. I'm not going to throw Carlos back in your face because I know you still miss him and I wish you two were still together, but take him up on his offer."

"What?" I looked at her.

"I know about the offer that Carlos said and I want you to take it," she said.

"How did you hear us?"

"I know my boys," she said. "You two looked like you were having a pretty serious talk."

"Well…I can't just leave you here," I said. "Then you'll be with him."

"I can go live with Jen," my mom said. "Katie's gone and she needs someone else around."

"But mom-"

"Don't worry about me," she cut me off. "Just take Lori and get back to Carlos."

"But everything is here," I said. "My family, my job…everything."

"And at one point, your everything was in L.A., and it still is. Your friends are there, I'm pretty positive you can get your job back, and it'll do you and Lori good to be somewhere else for a while," she said.

"So that's it?" I asked.

She just raised her eyebrows.

"Tomorrow morning I'm taking my stuff to Jen's house. I've given my spiel, and I love you," she said. "I'm taken care of and I don't want you to worry about me, but you have to make your own choice. You can choose what Dak wants, or you can choose what's best for your daughter. We all know what happened last time you chose what Dak wanted over what was best for your family…"

With that, she also walked upstairs, leaving me to think. She just had to bring up Carlos some more. I sighed as I went to my own room…tomorrow was going to be a lonnnng day.

…..

I drove up to the penitentiary doors, where I was standing outside of the car with a very excited Lori.

"I can't believe this is happening," she smiled to me.

"Neither can I," I muttered.

I was extremely nervous. I don't know if Dak changed or what. I've refused to really visit him that often, but Steve and Lori have come up here more than anyone. With every second that the clock got closer to Dak coming through the doors, my heart pounded a little faster.

It finally hit 11 AM, and the doors swung open right on the dot.

"Dad, there he is!" Lori smiled, as Dak emerged from the doors.

He didn't look much different. His hair was still cut the same, and his features were still the same. He looked extremely happy, which I hope is good for our sakes. He was probably just happy to be out of there after so long though.

Lori got out of the car and ran to hug him, who happily took his daughter into his arms. They stood there hugging for a few minutes as I got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey Logan," Dak smiled.

"Hey Dak," I smiled back, pulling him into a hug.

Even though I don't have feelings for him, I did kind of miss him, which is bad considering everything he's done to me.

"I'm so glad to be out of there," Dak said.

"Pops, we're going to go out to lunch to celebrate," Lori was so excited.

"I could eat," Dak laughed.

Dak looked right into my eyes for a minute, as if he was trying to send me a message. I wasn't getting it though. He didn't look angry or anything, he just looked. We got into the car and I drove us to a diner nearby.

We got a booth and the waitress took our order, leaving us to just talk and catch up.

"So, how is school going?" Dak asked.

"It's great, I just got my senior pictures in," she said. "I'm just ready to graduate."

"Soon sweetie," Dak chuckled. "I'm so glad I don't have to miss it!"

"Me too, it wouldn't have been the same without you," she said.

That kind of stung. Sometimes I feel like she prefers Dak over the one that raised her alone, and boy was it hard!

"Hurtful," I faked hurt, even though I kind of was.

"Come on Loges, you know she didn't mean it that way," Dak smiled.

"So pops, what's next?" Lori asked.

"I don't know, but I just know I have such a new outlook on life," Dak was so happy.

He looked right at me when he said it though, which was kind of unnerving. Why did he keep doing that?

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," she slid out of the booth and walked away.

She probably realized that we needed to talk…my smart teenage daughter.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I got the guts to ask.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I see the way you keep looking at me," I pointed out.

"I just missed you is all," he shrugged. "You didn't visit me as much as Lori did."

Is he trying to guilt trip me, because it's working, slightly.

"I'm sorry for that, but you have to understand where I'm coming from," I said

"I do, and I'm sorry for everything that I did to you Loges," Dak grabbed my hand. "I've learned my lesson now."

I looked into his eyes and he seems more serious than he ever has, so I finally nodded.

"Okay," I nodded with a small smile. "I trust you."

At that moment, Lori came back so we pretended like we weren't talking about some kind of deep topic. She sat back down as our food came and we ate…as a family.

TIME SKIP

Dak has only been home for a few weeks and things are pretty good. I continue to work and Lori goes to school, while Dak stays home and takes care of it, something that my mother did when he was in jail, but like she said, the next day she was at Mama Knight and she plans to stay there.

I'm actually surprised that everything is going so well because to be honest, I had a bit of doubt about Dak changing, but it turns out that he actually did. He's sweeter, nicer, and he contributes to taking care of us. He's been looking for a job, but that's kind of difficult when you have a track record like his.

Carlos called me the night that Dak came home, just to be sure that I was okay. He was really worried about me and wondered if I was going to be headed that way. I told him that I was giving Dak another try and we spent over an hour arguing back and forth, but I finally convinced him that I had it under control and he reminded me that Lori and I would always have a spot at his house, and that made me smile.

I walked into the door, taking off my doctor coat and hanging it on our coat rack. I smelled something good in the kitchen, so I walked in that direction. I smiled as I walked in to see that Dak and Lori were making a spaghetti dinner. They were laughing and fooling around, something that made me smile.

When they saw me, they both smiled brightly at me, Dak giving me a kiss on the cheek and Lori giving me a hug and a chirpy, "Hey daddy!"

I hadn't given Dak much affection really. It still stood that I had no feelings for him, but I was starting to like him better as a person. I honestly still can't believe I managed to have sex with him, even though I was forced.

"Join in on this, we're just making some spaghetti," Dak smiled.

I nodded with a smile, grabbing some ingredients and before long, the three of us were dancing around the kitchen, singing and laughing, like a family should be. Moments like these are where I feel most content.

I don't want to ruin the mood though by saying that this is exactly what Carlos and I used to do when we would make dinner together. We would work together and sing and dance, and sometimes, Ethan and Emma would run in and start being their goofy little selves along with us, and I miss that. This was the closest I would get to those moments again. The last time I had had a real moment like this was when Ethan was 2 and Carlos and I were madly in love, but you know, things change.

We eventually finished dinner and sat at the table, eating our meal. It was weird, I was quickly finding that I yearned for this type of stuff since I used to do it with Carlos and the oldest of my kids; Lori and I would have good nights like these, but it was never complete without the other parent.

After dinner, Lori went off to do some homework, leaving Dak and I to do something, so we decided to watch a movie. I was also texting Carlos at the same time. Since Evan's party, we've been in contact again. It really didn't help my feelings for him, but I don't care, everything seems perfect right now.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I got up, putting my phone on the couch.

Dak nodded before turning his attention back to the movie. I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, taking my potty break. After I was done, I washed my hands and walked back into the living room, where Dak all of a sudden didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" I slowed down.

"You're texting Carlos?" Dak asked, looking kind of hurt.

"Yeah," I nodded. "What's so wrong with that?"

"What do you talk to him about?" Dak asked.

That's when I learned that Dak Zevon was in fact the jealous type.

"Anything," I chuckled. "He's my friend."

"I don't want you talking to him," Dak said right out.

That was when I got a little upset. Really? You're going to get upset because of a little text message between me and my friend.

"Why were you looking at my phone anyway?" I asked.

"I don't want you talking to him," Dak repeated, standing up.

"Well, I'm going to so you're going to have to get over it," I shrugged.

What I didn't expect was what happened next. It happened so fast I could barely comprehend it. All I know, was that something collided with my face, knocking me to the ground. When my vision came back in focus, I realized that it was Dak's hand that slapped me.

"I _don't_ want you talking to him," Dak said sternly and walked off.

I just sat there stunned. Everything was going good until now. I just sat on the couch, trying to think. If this was how it was going to be, then I wasn't going to stay here. Dak came back down a few minutes later, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Save it," I snapped. "I don't think this will work out. I was working with you, and I thought you had really changed, but you're still the same little boy you were when you first got arrested."

"No, you can't do that," he looked bewildered, like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, but I need you and Lori here. You two are all I have."

"Dak, you've got to learn how to handle when people disagree with you," I looked at him. "I gave you a chance, and you blew it."

"Please," he pleaded, hugging my waist. "I made a mistake, I don't know what to do without you."

I was even more surprised when he started crying and mumbling incoherent words. We stayed like that for about ten minutes until finally, I just gave in.

"Alright, but this is your last warning," I said. "I'm not who I was before and I'm not your little rag doll."

He nodded in understanding, smiling and kissing my cheek. And that was the end of that…

No it wasn't…until that next summer, almost a year later, Dak would hit me for disagreeing with him and not listening to him, and every time I threatened to leave, he would cry and plead for me to stay, and for some reason I did. I stopped talking to Carlos eventually, and I tried to live my life as normal as possible, but it never seemed to be enough. I often think about what I've gotten myself into.

Right now, I'm sitting in my study just thinking about life. Lori got accepted to go to college in California, but it's the summer time, so she doesn't leave for another few weeks. Ethan, Emma and Evan are home too and I've been thinking about going up there to see Carlos and the kids, but Dak won't let me…jealous asshole.

He's out somewhere…I don't really care because honestly, I don't even want him to come home. I sighed when he did walk in after an hour.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I said, giving a small smile.

"Where's Lori?" he asked.

"At the mall," I said. "She's looking for things to decorate her dorm with."

"I'm so nervous about her going to Cali," Dak said. "It's so far away and she'll be near _them_."

By them, I know he meant Carlos and the guys.

"What's so wrong with that? They love her and she loves them," I said.

"I just don't really want her in that scene," Dak shrugged.

"Dak, this is her dream school and we all know she worked so hard to get in, I'm not going to let you take that away from her because you're jealous," I snapped.

He just looked at me.

"I'd watch yourself," he warned.

"Why?" I asked. "So you can abuse me like you've been doing? Go ahead Dak, you're a free man!"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Go ahead, be just like your father!" I shouted at him.

"Shut up!" he yelled, slapping me across the face.

"You asshole!" I yelled, balling up my fist and punching him hard.

He hit the ground, gripping his jaw. With that, I walked out of the house and got into the car. I was sick and tired of him and I'm going back to where I belong, in L.A. with my friends. I'm going to go pick up Lori and then be on my way. I knew this day would come, so I packed a bag for Lori and I and put it in my trunk just in case.

I stopped by the mall, plucking Lori away from her friends, ignoring the protests. When we finally got into the car, that's when I let her go.

"What are you going?" she asked.

"We have a road trip to take," I said.

"Where are we going? She asked.

"Los Angeles," I started the car and backed out.

"Oh, are we picking up pops first? Do we even have bags?"

"No and yes," I said.

She gave me a funny look, but she didn't say anything. She probably figured that it was the best thing to do. A few hours later on the road, she finally spoke up.

"Why are we leaving?" she asked quietly.

"I can't take it anymore," I said. "Your father is a bad man."

"No he isn't," she protested. "He's a great person."

"Well, you're coming with me," I decided.

"Why? I want to be with pops!"

"I don't care, what I say goes," I was trying not to get upset.

I was also hurt that she preferred him over me.

"I'm 18! Why are you being so unfair?"

"Because I love you!" I snapped. "I refuse to let you be hurt by him like I was, and it hurts me that you want to be with him over me when I was the one who raised you alone!"

"Why can't we all just be together?" silent tears rolled down her face.

"Dak has been abusing me everyday since he got home from prison," I confessed. "He was arrested for multiple counts of rape, I know he told you that it was something simple, but that was what happened. He kidnapped people, tortured them, and do you want to know how Emma and Jade were born?"

"How?"

"Emma and Jade are my twins," I said. "I know you only knew Emma as your sister, but Jade is her twin sister. They're here because Dak raped me himself and left me in blood and he forced me to impregnate him to get you. Not that I don't love you because I do and if I didn't I wouldn't be doing this, but you have to trust me when I say that this is what's best for us."

I looked at her and she was just staring out of the window. She didn't say anything for probably close to an hour.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I love you, Daddy."

I smiled a little.

"I love you too sweetie," I said. "Now we're going to go to Carlos house and then we'll figure out something from there."

She nodded and remained silent. She didn't like it, but I know that she was trying to understand, and I appreciate that. We stopped for dinner and to rest because it was an over 24 hour drive.

The next morning, we ate breakfast and we were on the road again. I felt so much better today than I did yesterday because I was finally free to live my life the way that I wanted to. If Dak was smart, he wouldn't come after us. I don't really know how Lori is taking this, but I know this is best.

We drove all through the day, and about half way through the day, Lori got a call. She had a worried look on her face, then she glanced over at me.

"It's pops," she said eventually.

"Answer it," I said.

She nodded before answering.

"Hello?" she said uncertain.

…

"Hey pops," she smiled a little.

….

"No, we're fine," she said reassuringly.

….

"Yeah, I get it…"

….

….

….

When she was silent for an amount of time, I glanced at her, but she was listening intently to Dak.

"I love you too," she smiled eventually.

….

"Okay, every night," she said.

She smiled before hanging up. I raised an eyebrow.

"He said that he understands why you're doing this and he told me that he wasn't stable enough for us all to be together. He said he isn't going to follow us and that Uncle Los deserves you, but he said he loves both of us very much and I promised to call him every night," she relayed the conversation.

I laughed a little, making Lori confused.

"Los and I don't have a thing," I laughed. "He just offered to take us in if we had to leave home…"

"But you and him used to," she laughed a little.

"But he's remarried and has another child, we're just friends now," I looked at her.

"Mmhhmm," she hummed. "You want some of Uncle Los' ass."

I looked at her, surprised that she even said that, but when she started laughing, I couldn't help but laugh too. She isn't a little girl anymore.

"On that note, I'm done," I chuckled.

We kept riding and riding some more; after about midnight, we finally reached L.A. and we pulled into the driveway of Carlos' house a half an hour later.

"You ready to start over princess?" I looked over at Lori, who had just woken up from a nap.

"More or less," she yawned.

I sighed before stepping out of the car. I prayed to god that Carlos answered the door and it was one of those days that he stayed up extra late doing who knows what…I remember that he used to do that many years ago.

I knocked on the door lightly, hoping that it was enough. When I didn't get an answer, I knocked a little bit louder. It was a few minutes before the lights in the living room came on, and the door opened, and there at the door was a very confused, Carlos.

"Logan?" He raised an eyebrow. "Lori?"

"Does that offer still stand?"

* * *

**Alright! There is chapter number two! I can't really say how many more chapters it will be, but I think it'll focus on the Logan and Lori living with Carlos and his new families and how they all deal with it, not to mention Logan and his old friendships (Kogan may be completely mended!) **

**Does that sound interesting to you guys? **

**Please please please review and let me know what you thought! **

**There's also a new Unbroken Feelings chapter so we can continue the real storyline!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush  
**

**Another chapter out for this! Alot shorter than the last two were xD. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I have some ideas for it, so as long as you guys want it, I'll keep writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Logan?" He raised an eyebrow. "Lori?"

"Does that offer still stand," I asked with the most manipulative smile I could muster.

"Of course it does," he stepped to the side. "I told you, always."

We followed Carlos into the kitchen.

"I was just making some hot chocolate," he said. "Do you want some?"

"It's the middle of the year," I chuckled a bit.

"You know me," he gave me look with a grin.

I couldn't argue that statement.

"Can I have some Uncle Car?" Lori asked.

"Of course," he poured her a mug and added some marshmallows.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a sip.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"So, what happened?" He sat on the island across from me, looking at me with concern.

"I got tired of it," I shrugged. "You can say that you told me so."

"I'm not going to do that," he shook his head, looking right into my eyes.

As I looked back into his, I began to wonder. When did Carlos get so mature? That's when I realized that I made him this way. He had to find some way to get over his heartbreak and at that point, Carlos realized that he couldn't be a kid forever. Also, he's getting pretty old, so it had to hit him at some point.

"Is Pops really as bad as Dad says he is?" Lori was fiddling with her mug, looking down.

Carlos raised an eyebrow and we shared a look.

"Sweetie, you're 18, so I think you should know the truth," Carlos explained. "Your father is a rapist, he's a kidnapper, he abusive, and he's impulsive. I would even guess a little bipolar."

'I thought so," she said quietly.

"Hey, that doesn't mean he ever stopped loving you," Carlos kept talking. "You're probably the only one he hasn't hurt and that's because he loves you too much."

"I guess," she gave Carlos a very small smile. "Uh, where can I sleep?"

"Pick a guest room, just try not to wake Josh and the kids," Carlos said.

She got up quietly and walked away, dragging her luggage with her. I sighed deeply when she was gone.

"She'll come around," Carlos promised.

"Let's hope," I said. "Was this the right thing to do?"

"I think it was, but I may just be biased because I hate Dak," Carlos shrugged.

"Try to see it from her view," I coaxed.

"Well, she doesn't really understand what the years before her birth consisted of, so of course it seems unfair to her, especially since she's 18, but like I said, she'll come around," Carlos said. "It's not like she can't visit him either."

I shrugged in response.

"Are you sure Josh will be okay with us staying here just until I can get my old job here back and get a house for us?"

"Don't worry about Josh," Carlos said. "He's fine."

"Okay," I spoke quietly.

"Hey," Carlos got my attention. "You did the right thing."

I only nodded in acknowledgment, giving him a smile.

"Come on, let me show you where to sleep, we can talk more in the morning," Carlos said. "I'm tired."

I could agree with that myself. It's been a pretty long day. He showed me my room and I changed before crashing as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, I could smell pancakes. That was enough to keep me awake, so I got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. It almost felt like old times living here, except there was no Sydney to greet me. I still miss her some days, but she got too old and her time here was up.

Everyone was in the living room. Jack, Ethan, Emma, Evan, Carlos, and Josh were all sitting in the living room. The only one missing was Lori. Josh looked at me and he immediately raised an eyebrow.

"Logan?" he looked at me.

The kids turned to look at me before my three's eyes brightened.

"Dad!" All three got up to hug me.

"What are you going here?" Ethan asked with a smile.

"I've missed you," Emma hugged me.

"I was just thinking about calling you, and look…you're here!" Evan smiled.

Carlos' eyes widened behind Josh's head. I honestly had no clue if he liked me, but I would be pretty surprised myself if my husband's ex-husband walked out of a room in my house in pajamas when I didn't know he was there.

"Hey Josh; Jack," I waved awkwardly.

There was a small awkward silence before Josh spoke.

"I need to go check my pancakes, Carlos come with me," he got up, pulling Carlos with him into the kitchen.

Oh great, now I feel like a burden on them. I told Carlos that this was a bad idea. Maybe I should leave. I could stay with Kendall and James, but I honestly don't know if they would react better than Josh or not.

"Don't worry about Josh," Ethan shrugged. "He'll come around."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "So, how has everything been?"

"It's been amazing! I love my university," Evan started rambling.

"Shut up and let dad talk," Emma rolled her eyes.

"So, why are you here?" Ethan ignored both of them.

"I missed you guys," I smiled, hugging all three of them.

"How long are you staying?" Emma asked.

"Lori and I are actually moving out here, but I have to get a job first," I explained.

"Really? What about Dak?" Evan asked curiously.

"We'll talk about it later," I promised.

"Wait, Lori is here?" Emma looked excited.

Those two were like sisters when they saw each other.

"Breakfast!" I heard Carlos call from the kitchen.

Jack got up and walked into the kitchen. I was right behind him because I was pretty hungry myself.

I walked into the kitchen and I could feel the tension in the room. Lori came in and sat at the table, looking as gloomy as ever; Carlos and Josh were standing by the sink, both looking a little upset; and then there was 13 year old Jack, who didn't seem to care what was going on.

"Hey Logan, Carlos said you need to crash here for a while. Well, you're always welcome…pancakes?" Josh held out a plate with the most forced smile I had ever seen.

"Thanks," I took the plate. "For the food and letting us stay."  
"Hey, Carlos friends are my friends," He said.

I nodded, somehow feeling that it wasn't a sincere statement. Then again I don't exactly fit under the friend category when it comes to Carlos. I think I have a few more attachments than Kendall and James. I ate my breakfast silently at the table with the others.

After I was done, I needed a small break already. I really felt bad right now.

"I'm going to head over to Kendall and James' house to say hey," I stood up.

"Okay," Carlos gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll go with you," Ethan stood up, following me.

I nodded before leaving the house. We walked across the lawn to the next house over. It really looked no different on the outside. I'm not so sure about the inside. I knocked on the door, feeling a bit nervous. The door opened and James was standing there.

"Logan?" James smiled. "Hey! Come in."

He stood to the side and we walked in. We followed him into the living room, where Kendall, Jade, and Adam were all sitting.

"Uncle Logie," Jade got up and hugged me. "I've missed you!"

I'm your dad Jade, but you still don't know that somehow.

"Logan," Kendall smiled. "Came to visit?"

"Well, Lori and I are moving out here," I said. "I'm just staying with Carlos for the time being."

"Oh," he chuckled a little. "Welcome home."

Was that sarcasm? I can never read Kendall anymore. We talk again, but I can never really read him. I don't even know if he still hates me or not.

"How is the college man?" James looked at Ethan.

"It's great, I can't believe I'm almost a senior in college!"

"I remember your first day of school," I looked at him. "You were so scared."

"Because Mrs. Munsen was creepy," he laughed.

I laughed along with him. Kendall and James were looking at me, like they were expecting me to talk about why I was moving back out here. It was like the blue elephant in the room. Everyone knew it needed to be addressed, but no one wanted to bring it up. I also wasn't going to bring it up in front of the kids.

"Ethan, I'm beating you on the leaderboards for COD," Adam pointed out.

"That's bull," Ethan looked at him.

"Nope," Adam shook his head, showing him on his phone.

Young people and their technology.

"Damnit!" Ethan cursed loudly.

I almost told him to watch his tongue, but then I remembered that he was now 22 years old and he was a man that could do whatever he desired. I couldn't help but feel out of place being here. I only really felt in place with my kids because I know that they don't resent me as much as the others do, or have. It's like Josh has replaced me in their lives and I'm just an afterthought.

"Dad?" Ethan was in my face.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"You were in a daze or something," he chuckled.

"Oh, just thinking," I shrugged.

"Thinking about the awkwardness at your house with him and Josh in the same room," Kendall laughed.

I turned a little red at that, but I laughed along with them.

"I'm just teasing," Kendall said.

"Just know that you can come over whenever you want," James said sincerely.

I nodded.

"Thanks James," I grinned.

I couldn't help but notice that Kendall didn't say anything or you know, cosign James' statement or whatever. That kind of bothered me.

"I'd better go talk to Lori. She seemed pretty down this morning," I came up with an excuse to leave.

"Okay, we'll be over there later," James said.

I nodded before walking to the door. I opened the door and was about to walk out when James called my name.

"Logan?" I heard James's voice.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"…I'm glad you're back," he smiled.

I immediately smiled at that. It felt good to hear someone say that. Knowing that James was glad that I was here gave me a little hope for this new adventure.

* * *

**Alright, let me know what you thought!**

**There is also a new Unbroken Feelings chapter! It's almost the end D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush  
**

**Happy New Year! Hope everyone ended the year well and like I said in my other updates, this is one part of a deluxe update because I also updated _Everlasting Feelings AND Save Me From Hell! _Please check those out and review!**

**Sidenote: I always get confused updating this because the name of this fic is We Did It, but my document is called the Other Option (the original name) on my computer, so I'm always getting them mixed up even though they're the same story and I'm too lazy to change the name. So yeah, if you see either of the two anywhere, I'm referring to this :P Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Logan, I'm glad to welcome you back to the team."_

"Thanks Doc," I smiled. "Tomorrow morning I will be there."

"_Alright, see you there," he laughed before hanging up._

That was Doctor Martin and I'm proud to say that I once again have my job at the hospital. It really gave me the boost of happiness and hope that I needed, and it also makes it real. I'm locked in here now; no more moving around.

I put my phone in my pocket before walking into the living room and joining the others, which was everyone except for Josh and Carlos, who were at work.

"Hey dad, why are you smiling like that?" Evan asked after a few minutes.

"I just got my old job back," I smiled.

"Really?" Ethan smiled. "That means you're actually staying!"

He seemed pretty excited, which felt weird. Did they think I was kidding about staying here? My relationships with the people I love are so weird that I don't even know anymore, even though I was never confused about my relationships with my kids; only Carlos and Kendall, and sometimes James.

"You seem surprised," I commented.

Ethan only shrugged in response.

"That's great dad," Lori said with no emotion.

My smile fell. Poor thing. I know she misses Dak to death, I mean she just got him back into her life, but she has to understand that this is for the best; for both of us.

"Come on," Emma stood up, looking at Lori. "We're going shopping because you need to cheer up."

Lori gave her a small smile before standing up. Before I knew it, the two of them were gone, just leaving me and my boys; Jack had gone over to a friends.

"Be honest, are you two surprised that I'm actually staying?" I looked at them.

"I'm not," Evan shrugged.

"I know you're truthful, but I'm so used to you not being around as much as you would like to be, but I'm happy that you finally can be now," Ethan looked at me.

"At least you trust me," I smiled. "Like you said, I never meant to abandon you, but there was a lot going on and I just had to get away."

"Do you still love pops?" Evan asked.

That question kind of knocked the air out of me because I didn't really expect it.

"What?" I played dumb.

"Do you still love pops?" Evan asked again.

"Of course not," I scoffed. "We divorced years ago you know that.

Ethan and Evan both gave me a knowing look.

"Ok fine, yes!" I confessed. "BUT, that's really not why I'm here. I'm not going to be a home wrecker and get in between Carlos and Josh, so I'm going to start working, save up, and then I can get my own house and get out of their personal business."

"I give it two weeks before he jumps pops," Ethan laughed.

"It's not funny," I blushed.

"It's pretty funny," Evan nodded, laughing.

"It's okay pops, we ship team Cargan like the rushers used to," Ethan said.

"I thought you loved Josh…"

"We do, but we'd rather have our two parents together instead of having you two and a step dad," Evan shrugged.

"What about Jack?" I was amused by this. "Then he'd have two parents and a step dad."

"He'll be fine," Ethan reasoned. "He hasn't been through some of the things we have. He doesn't know half of what happened between everyone."

Okay, when did Ethan get so insightful? Oh right, I'm the horrible father that couldn't see him mature.

"Maybe pops can be a polygamist and marry both of you," Evan joked.

"No thanks, I don't think Josh would want to share his husband," I said.

"You had him first," Ethan shrugged. "What was it, 20 years before Josh did?"

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Kendall," I announced.

I had enough with this conversation, it was making me sad.

"Hopefully, he won't hate me today," I joked.

"He doesn't hate you," Ethan called.

"What?" I stopped.

"He forgave you a long time ago," Ethan said.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

I walked next door, knocking. It felt weird to knock considering that at one point we were so close that we would just walk in despite what we might of seen. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Kendall.

"Logan," he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Kendall," I waved awkwardly.

"Hey," he said

Awkward silence…

"Come in for lunch," he offered. "I just made pizza."

I walked in, realizing that it was only him here today.

"Is it organic? Do you still eat that way?"

"You know me," he chuckled. "Do you still hate olives?"

"I do," I nodded.

"You're in luck then because it has no olives."

"It's like you knew I was coming," I joked.

He grabbed me a plate and a drink and I pulled off a slice of the pizza, taking a bite.

"Mmm, this is really good," I smiled.

"It's a new recipe I found," he said, leaning against the counter as he took a bite.

We stood there for a few minutes, eating our pizza. It was becoming awkward again.

"What brings you by?" he asked eventually.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got my old job back," I shrugged.

"Really?" Kendall perked up. "So, you're actually staying…"

"Why does everyone keep saying that," I frowned.

"Let's be honest," Kendall started.

Oh boy.

"You haven't exactly been present over the past decade," Kendall said. "And if one of your kids said it, you can't blame them because one day you just didn't come home."

I looked down, twiddling with my thumbs.

"But I understand why you did it," he said a few seconds later.

I looked up, a surprised look on my face.

"What do you mean? I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you Logan," Kendall said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "It was pretty convincing."

"I wanted to hate you and I tried my best, but you were one of my best friends, it was literally impossible. I was mostly upset because I couldn't hate you. You know how I am when I can't do something," he said.

We both laughed at that.

"As the years past, I slowly realized why you did what you did," Kendall said. "It's because you love us and the kids. Dak needed a sacrifice and you chose to be that to protect the rest of us."

"Holy crap, I never thought you would figure that out," I laughed.

"Carlos and James seemed to figure it out before me, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't be in the same room as you without you turning as cold as ice," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I'm sorry Logan."

"No, I'm sorry," I said. "I know I hurt all of you."

"It was for a good reason," Kendall said. "You did a noble thing really. So, when are you going to get back with Carlos?"

I choked on the drink I had. I was coughing and sputtering and I'm sure I looked a mess.

"Kendall, I can't just waltz up to Carlos and demand he divorce Josh and marry me again," I said.

"I'm sure you could," Kendall said. "You still love him and even though he loves Josh and is married to him, and even though he won't admit it, he loves you more."

"It's still wrong," I said. "I have morals, you know?"

"I'm not condoning it," Kendall held up his hands. "But I'm not discouraging it either."

He gave me a wink. Everyone is turning crazy I swear.

"ANYWAY, I planned to come back after Dak got arrested, but then Josh happened, so I moved back to Minnesota because I couldn't handle it and then he came home and Lori was so excited but he was abusive again and I couldn't take it anymore, so now I'm here," I said.

"Well, you're back where you belong; with US. We're your family and all of us are old enough to understand and work together on this now. You don't have to do this alone anymore," Kendall promised. "We've still got your back."

* * *

**But that Kogan talk doe! lol I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, send me a review and let me know!**

**Do not forget...Two other fic updates! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
